Sensaciones
by Angie Friki Black
Summary: Porque cada pareja es diferente, y cada una siente cosas diferentes.
1. Enfado

**Sensaciones por Angie Friki Black**

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a J.K Rowling.

Este fic participa en el mini reto especial "¡Ser Friki mola!" del topic "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".

**Pareja normal: **Salazar Slytherin y Rowena Ravenclaw.

* * *

**I**

Esa cálida tarde de verano, en la que los rayos del sol eran envolventes. Una mujer de largos cabellos negros con el ceño y los labios levemente fruncidos, dirigía su mirada rebelde a un hombre sentado frente a ella.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó ella.

El hombre solo rió.

— ¿Y bien, qué? —pronunció irónico, con una sonrisa asomándose en sus labios—. Vamos Rowena, no te amargues por eso.

Rowena se acarició la sien.

—A veces me sacas de mis cabales, Salazar. ¡Y me pones furiosa! —soltó ella de golpe.

Salazar se acomodó mejor en su silla. Se echó hacía delante, dejando sus rostros a pocos centímetros. Le acomodó un mechón de pelo a Rowena, mientras a esta, la respiración se le iba entrecortando.

— ¿Qu-qué estás tratando de hacer? —murmuro Rowena, tartamudeando.

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes, Rowena?

Sus rostros se iban acercando más.

— ¿Lo que siento? —Rowena abrió los ojos— ¡Enfado!

Segundos después, cerró la puerta.


	2. Diversión

**Sensaciones por Angie Friki Black**

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a J.K Rowling.

Este fic participa en el mini reto especial "¡Ser Friki mola!" del topic "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".

**Pareja slash: **Sirius Black y Remus Lupin.

* * *

**II**

Los dos adolescentes corren entre aquellas paredes intercambiando risas y miradas cómplices. Después de correr por un corto periodo de tiempo, ambos se dejan caer en el suelo. Ninguno de los dos sabe en donde se encuentran.

—Eso estuvo más que genial —murmura con los ojos brillosos, Remus.

—Ni que lo digas. Seguramente nos ganaremos un buen castigo —dice Sirius, soltando una gran carcajada—. Aunque, si se me hace muy raro que ni James, ni Peter, nos hayan acompañado.

Remus se remueve incómodo en su sitio. Y Sirius alza una ceja en señal de interés.

—Tal vez no hayan venido porque yo se los pedí —murmura Remus, jugueteando con sus dedos.

— ¿Y porque harías eso?

Remus toma una gran bocanada de aire y medita un poco observando al vacío.

— ¡Porque tú me gustas! —confiesa, y acto seguido se apodera de los labios de Sirius.

—Me gustan las sorpresas, me hacen sentir, divertido —susurra Sirius.


	3. Confusión

**Sensaciones por Angie Friki Black**

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a J.K Rowling.

Este fic participa en el mini reto especial "¡Ser Friki mola!" del topic "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".

**Pareja femslash:** Hermione Granger y Luna Lovegood.

* * *

**III**

—Ya te lo he dicho, ¡No existen! —exclama furiosa Hermione.

La chica frente a ella, Luna. Mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro.

— ¿Me estás escuchando? —pregunta Hermione, cruzándose de brazos.

Luna se gira y la observa fijamente.

—Mamá me enseño que siempre hay que escuchar a los mayores —responde, Luna, en un tono soñador.

A Hermione no le satisface su repuesta y solo puede fruncir el ceño.

— ¡Tú, en serio me exasperas! —suelta de golpe la castaña.

—Y tú me gustas —susurra Luna.

Hermione abre los ojos apoyándose en la pared detrás de ella.

— ¿Qué dices? —dice nerviosa Hermione.

—Si te concentras puedes ver a los Nargles—murmura Luna señalando un punto en la pared— Inténtalo.

Hermione mira atónita hacía el punto, luego fija su vista nuevamente en Luna.

—Piénsalo —dice Luna mientras se acerca a Hermione y deposita un beso en su mejilla.

—Estoy… ¡Confundida! —susurra Hermione mientras ve a Luna, alejarse.


	4. Celos

**Sensaciones por Angie Friki Black**

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a J.K Rowling.

Este fic participa en el mini reto especial "¡Ser Friki mola!" del topic "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".

**Pareja incesto: **Victoire Weasley y James S. Potter.

* * *

**IV**

—Primito, ¿hasta cuándo vas a ser mi guardaespaldas? —pregunta divertida, Victoire.

—No soy ningún guardaespaldas. Pero no confío en ése Lupin —murmura enojado y con los puños apretados, James.

Victoire, rueda los ojos. Responde un mensaje de su celular y una risita se le escapa. James, bufa por lo bajo.

—Oh vamos, James. ¡No seas tan amargado! Deberías estar feliz porque tu prima tiene de novio a alguien lindo —dice codeándole.

— ¿Feliz? Esa no es la palabra que yo usaría —replica, James.

— ¿Emocionado?

—No.

— ¿Contento?

—No.

— ¿Divertido?

— ¡Que no! ¡La palabra que yo usaría, serian celos! —grita James, soltándolo de golpe.

Victoire parpadea varias veces.

— ¿Celoso? —pregunta.

—Sí —James siente sus mejillas arder— Celoso.

—Creo que estás confundido, primo. Hagamos algo, te libero de acompañarme a mi cita con Teddy. ¡Ande, ve! Sal con alguna chica del colegio ¿de acuerdo? Nos vemos más tarde —dice Victoire, despidiéndose.

James se queda allí, parado.

— ¡Malditos celos!


End file.
